


Scholsen Week Day 5: Insecurity

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, but very minor angst, fluff towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: The insecurities had began long before Winn and James had become a couple. It had started since the day they met.





	Scholsen Week Day 5: Insecurity

The insecurities had began long before Winn and James had become a couple. It had started since the day they met.

 

* * *

 

 

Winn was sitting at his desk, playing Super Mario, when his eyes flickered upwards just as the elevators opened. 

 

The slick, silver doors slid open to reveal an actual Adonis stepping into the lobby. The extremely handsome man had dark, perfect skin - he was probably the type of guy who never got pimples as a teenager, unlike Winn - and kind brown eyes. Something about him exuded friendliness and strength. Winn didn’t know whether he wanted to be him or be with him. 

 

He allowed his gaze to lower slightly to the tight button up shirt he was wearing and he gaped. ‘He’s probably ripped. And he’s tall?!’ Winn suddenly felt very self conscious. He’d never been the most fit or the most handsome. He knew he wasn’t unattractive by any means but...let’s just say it’s been awhile since Winn lifted anything other than a game controller. 

 

After that first day, Winn didn’t see the man again. He figured this was normal since they most likely worked in different departments. He hadn’t necessarily felt any strong emotions to him and he was still heavily infatuated with Kara. Just thinking about her kind smile and her soft blonde hair and her cute giggle made a small smile appear on Winn’s face. 

 

A few weeks following Winn’s first initial sighting of the man who was yet to be named, he’d gotten up from his desk and went to find Kara. They usually had lunch together on Wednesdays and they’d been meaning to try out the new Thai place down the street. 

 

“Jill, have you seen Kara?” Winn asked, once he saw that his friend wasn’t at her desk. 

 

“Um...I think she was heading to the new guys office. James Olsen. It’s just over there.” Jill pointed behind Winn and he nodded, giving her a thankful smile before heading towards the direction she’d indicated. 

 

Winn had just recently managed to muster up the courage to attempt to tell Kara how he felt about her. This crush had gone on for far too long and Winn needed to know if he even stood a chance with her. If he didn’t then he would move on. Slowly. But he would, he assured himself.

 

As he approached the office, encased in glass walls, he saw the man from a few weeks ago again. Apparently, from what Jill had told him, his name was James Olsen. The new guy. He was just as handsome as Winn remembered but this time he was grinning - his straight, white teeth on display. Winn nearly melted at the sight before he spotted Kara standing next to him, grinning equally as widely, a hand gently resting on his shoulder. 

 

Winn looked between the two of them. They looked like the  _ perfect _ couple. The perfect man and the perfect woman. Neither of them had noticed Winn standing there so he turned and quickly went back to his desk, jealousy and insecurity brewing in his chest. He grabbed his phone and opened up his text conversation with Kara, hesitating before slowly typing out a message to her and sending it. He pocketed his phone and grabbed his wallet and made a move for the elevator but before he could leave, Jill stopped him.

 

“Winn! Did you find Kara?” She asked, smiling at him. Winn offered her a forced smile back. 

 

“Um...Yeah, I did. But she was busy, so…” He shrugged and nodded at her before heading to the elevator himself, a heavy feeling pressing down on his shoulders. 

 

**Hey, sorry to bail on you but I decided to grab lunch with Tom from IT. He wanted to talk about some new app he’s developing. Sorry! -W**

 

* * *

 

When James, Kara, and WInn all became friends, Winn allowed his feelings of jealousy and insecurity to subside a little bit. They all got along and Winn and James had grown closer after getting over the mutual crush they had on Kara. But the feeling never fully went away. 

 

The resurfaced again once James and Winn had begun teaming up to fight crime together. It became especially apparent when Winn was watching James fight two armed bad guys at once. A lot of the time, Winn was there mainly to operate the suit’s mechanics and to tap into any nearby surveillance cameras to get visuals on James’ location and see if there was potentially anyone sneaking up on him. But when it came to the physical stuff, Winn most of the time considered himself useless unless James needed to operate his shield or his weapons. 

 

Winn watched as James put his martial arts training to good use, fighting off two men at once and easily commandeering their weapons and throwing them far out of reach before subduing them both - handcuffing them and leaving them for the police. 

 

Watching James fight was always an interesting experience. Simply observing the natural way his body moved and responded to attacks made Winn feel slightly useless. Really, what did he have to offer? He talked a big game about James needing the suit - and to a degree he was right - but it was obvious that James was an excellent fighter. He was intelligent too and extremely persuasive if the way James had gotten Winn to agree to team up together in the first place was any indication. 

 

All of these things reminded Winn of all the things that he wasn’t. He couldn’t fight, he could barely hold his own with a gun or any sort of weapon, he was easily manipulated, not to mention the fact that he wasn’t as strong as James was both mentally and physically. It wasn’t often that Winn allowed himself to wallow in self pity like this but tonight had been especially difficult. 

 

As Winn sat in the van thinking, he didn’t notice James open the door and step inside. He heard the door close behind him and he jumped, his hand reaching to grab the closest thing to him as a means to defend himself. When he turned, he relaxed when he saw James standing there, his helmet still on. 

 

“You okay?” James asked, getting into the van and taking his helmet off. 

 

“Um...yeah. Fine. I was just...thinking about...the suit.” He lied, looking down at the suit and gesturing towards it lamely. “How’s it holding up?” 

 

“Great! You did a really good job on this thing, man.” James said with a grin, patting Winn on the shoulder. “It’s surprisingly durable given the fact that it’s made of lead.” Winn smiled and nodded, turning back to the monitors. 

 

James was easily one of Winn’s best friends now but that didn’t stop the feelings of envy from creeping up in the back of his mind, pushing down on him like an unmovable force.

 

* * *

 

“...And he actually thought that  _ I  _ needed a lesson on basic coding skills. Me! I almost hacked into the pentagon at aged 16 and this guy who’s barely out of NCU has the  _ gall  _ to-” Winn cut himself off from his rant when he noticed James staring at him, a soft dopey smile on his face. Winn smiled at his boyfriend -  _ boyfriend!  _ It was a new development - and blushed. “What?”

 

“Nothing.” James said with a shrug, “I just like it when you get carried away like that. It’s adorable.” Winn felt his face warming up and he scoffed, shaking his head and looking down at his lap. 

 

“Psh, c’mon…” 

 

“No, I’m serious!” James grabbed Winn’s hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it, interlocking their fingers. “The way your eyes light up when you’re talking about something you’re passionate about, the way you talk with your hands when you’re describing anything procedural. Not to mention when you get started talking about your latest technological obsession and you’re spouting out electronic jargon left and right. I love that about you.” 

 

Winn smiled at James and relaxed, rubbing James’ thumb gently with his own. 

 

“You do?” He asked softly. 

 

James leant forward until their faces were just an inch apart. 

 

“I do.” He said, finishing his statement with a soft kiss. “But I interrupted your story, sorry. What did that jerk say next?” 

 

Winn grinned and continued his story. He remembered that though he and James were different, much more different than similar he thought, they both had their strengths and they had their weaknesses. Since they’d begun dating, Winn noticed that he didn’t feel nearly as insecure as he’d felt when they were just friends and he was glad. 

  
It was like a huge weight had been lifted off of Winn’s shoulders, lifted off by someone named James Olsen.

**Author's Note:**

> CUE: SUPER CHEESY FLUFFY ENDING!!! 
> 
> Yes, this is also a day late!! I've found that since uploading day 4 late I'm an entire day behind which is stressing me out but only because I wanna get out as much content as possible to everyone! This fic was a little angstier than my other fics which isn't saying much because it's not entirely angst-y. I hope everyone likes it! I'm really enjoying Scholsen week and it's been a really fun experience especially right after finishing all my exams! 
> 
> Look forward to day 6: Soulmates! I'm going to get started writing that ASAP <3 (Also if anyone's interested I have a fake dating Scholsen AU on my profile called Jumping to Conclusions so if any of y'all are into that you can go give that a read x) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind comments on my other fics!! Especially user ktw <3 your comments are so sweet and they make me smile!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you so much!!  
> \- Brit xx


End file.
